My Version of You
by KillerAddictionCrazedSmile
Summary: A girl from Sebastian's past is thrown into the bedlam that is Ciel's life. Will the girl destroy everything Ciel has worked towards over the last few years or will she aid him in his need for revenge?
1. Chapter 1

The ballroom was full of guests dancing and making conversation. I pulled away from the door and closed it before sitting at the vanity table and applying the finishing touches to my makeup. As I dabbed my lips with a tissue I heard the door open and close and felt a hand begin to caress my shoulder.

"You look stunning as always my little vixen" I held back a shudder and forced a smile as I stood and looked into the lavender eyes Aleistor Chamber.

"Flattery will get you everywhere my dear" I brushed past him and grabbed the necklace that was lying on the table and brought it up to my neck. A hand suddenly stopped me and took the necklace.

"Allow me my pet" I reluctantly allowed Aleistor to fasten the necklace for me and he stood back to observe the finished look. He clapped his hands together and let out a gleeful squeal.

"Oh the necklace is just the icing on the cake! You'll be breaking hearts tonight!" I smiled politely at the excited man and placed a hand over my heart.

"I'm just honoured you chose me, sir" Aleistor waved his hand and placed an arm around my shoulder as he lead me out of the room.

"With a voice like yours it would be a crime not to have you sing for my guests" _I'm not here for them, idiot_ I thought as we made our way to the raised stage. The instruments had been set up and the musicians were waiting for me to join them. Aleistor gave me one of his famous heart-stealing smiles before ascending the stage and introducing me to his guests. I scanned the crowd as they began clapping and my eyes locked onto two people standing in a far corner of the room. The tall man was leaning down and speaking to a girl in a ruffled pink dress. A smile graced my lips as I watched the pair chatter away together before taking my place beside Aleistor. He gave me a cheeky kiss on the temple and walked off stage. The crowd waited patiently for me to begin and I turned towards the musicians that were at my disposal.

"Shall we start with something new? Let's give them a night to remember" The young musicians grinned and nodded enthusiastically and I turned back to face the audience. Music began drifting out across the room and the guests took their places with their partners. When I felt it was time I opened my mouth and let the words flow effortlessly.

"Here I stand helpless and left for dead...close your eyes so many days go by...easy to find what's wrong, harder to find what's right...I believe in you I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies...I won't stay long in this world so wrong...Say goodbye as we dance with the devil tonight – don't you dare look him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight!" I could tell the lyrics were causing a stir in the audience and heads turned to give me shocked stares as I boldly sung about things people hardly dared to speak of.

"Trembling crawling across my skin feeling your cold dead eyes stealing the life of mine...I won't last long in this world so wrong...Goodbye!" The couples danced across the ballroom and every shade imaginable flashed before me. The guests were starting to get into the dance and the lyrics blurred in their minds as they focused on each other. My eyes passed over the couple I had spotted earlier and I had no doubt in my mind that it was him. When the song was over I was praised with thunderous applause and happily complied to sing a few more of my controversial songs before bowing and exiting the stage. Aleistor met me at the bottom of the steps and took my hands in his.

"Simply astounding! You truly have an angel's voice my pet" I looked over the crowd as he kissed my hand and saw the guests had dispersed and returned to their conversations. I searched for the couple I had been watching but couldn't find them. Aleistor was saying something to me but I wasn't paying attention. _Where did they go?_ I was drawn back to the man in white when he gently tugged on my hands. He looked as if he was awaiting an answer and I gave him a dazzling smile.

"I'm sorry, dear, can you repeat the question?"

"I asked if you would like to accompany me tonight? Some friends of mine are having a little get together after the party" I pulled my hands from his and smoothed down the creases in my dress.

"I would love to, Aleistor, but I'm afraid I can't tonight" His smile fell slightly at the rejection but it instantly fell back into place as he looked over my shoulder.

"No matter, I'm sure I can find another young lady to join me" Without another word he walked away from me and I let out a relieved sigh. _Thank god he finally left me alone!_ I thought. Now where had the gone...I walked through the crowds accepting any praise that was thrown my way and made a full circled around the room to find no trace of the man. I thought it odd, maybe I had missed them? I was about to do another round when a voice made me stop.

"You have quite a talent, miss" I grinned internally but on the outside I remained calm and collected. I turned and looked into the face of the man I would never forget. His deep red eyes took me in and I could tell right away that he had no idea who I was, who I really was. I placed a hand over my chest and gave him a smile.

"You are too kind, sir" I looked around him and couldn't see the girl in pink near him. The man smiled and I felt my heart skip a beat.

"How is it you know the viscount?"

"Mister Chamber and I are old friends. Excuse me sir but I didn't catch your name?" I knew he hadn't given me his name but the simply closed his eyes and carried on smiling.

"Of course, miss. My name is Sebastian" I gave him a coy smile.

"You remind me of someone I used to know Sebastian...but no. You certainly aren't him" Sebastian opened his eyes and raised his eyebrows.

"Oh? Who was this man?" He sounded almost amused and I gave a small shrug.

"Oh just a close friend of the family. You look very much like him...he used to wear this adorable tailcoat and gloves similar to yours. But again you cannot be him – my friend wouldn't be caught dead at an event like this, no he was far too...feral...to be allowed in a place like this" Sebastian's smile had been wiped from his face and he gave me a hard stare. I could see he was searching my eyes for a clue as to who I was and I could sense his growing frustration as he found nothing.

"I didn't hear your name announced, Miss" He had a fake smile and it was really nothing compared to his sincere one. I gave him an innocent look and fluttered my lashes.

"Oh how rude I'm terribly sorry! My name is Celine Rose" His eyes flashed as understanding dawned on him and I allowed a slow smirk to spread across my face.

"Ah there it is...I must admit I'm hurt, Marcus. You didn't even recognise me?" 'Sebastian' tilted his head slightly and looked me over.

"You were just a child when I saw you last..." He muttered. I gave a light chuckle and placed a hand on my hip.

"I'm no longer a child, Marcus" He nodded absentmindedly and brought his eyes back up to mine. He gave me a genuine smile and I couldn't help but mirror it with my own.

"How have you been Celine?" I rolled my eyes at the attempt for small talk.

"I've been well thank you. After that night I got sent to an orphanage until a nice man came along – doors really open up for you when you have a pretty face" I said bitterly. Sebastian's eyes narrowed slightly.

"This man hurt you?" I laughed and shook my head.

"Oh lord no! Jacob was harmless he simply wanted me to be the beautiful daughter he could never have. Once my 'talent' was discovered he decided to make a profit until I ventured off into the big bad world on my own" He listened and nodded to show he was paying attention.

"What about you? It has to have been what...nine years? What mischief have you been causing?" He smirked and I saw a trace of my Marcus in that moment.

"I've found myself a new master actually" I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms. _So that's where he's been..._

"Oh? He must be tasty then?" Sebastian leaned in close, our faces inches apart, and I saw his eyes turn a deep purple.

"Oh you have _no idea_ " He pulled back and his eyes returned to normal and I was left speechless. He seemed to look around himself and a small frown graced his features.

"You must excuse me it seems I have work to do. It was nice to see you again Celine" He walked away from me before I could respond and I watched as he disappeared into the crowd. Then a thought hit me – surely his master should be around if he was here? He had definitely said 'master' too not 'mistress'...so where was he? I realized he could of been any male guest here and I began to scrutinize the crowd once more. As I did this I spotted Aleistor slip out of a room and straighten out his ascot. As he did this I noticed a shadow slip in through the closing door and narrowed my eyes. _Whatever could he be doing in there?_ I made my way over to Aleistor and he gave me a brilliant smile.

"Celine! Can't stay away from me I see" I had two options. I could either ask him where he had come from or I could try and see for myself...

"Oh you know me, Aleistor" I ran a single finger down his chest and gave him a seductive smile. I saw his own falter as he looked over my figure appreciatively.

"Come to take me up on my offer?" He sounded hopeful and I thought to myself how easy this was going to be.

"If the offer still stands?" He placed a hand around my waist and I felt him squeeze my hip.

"Of course, my lady! A few of my friends have actually gathered already...how about we join them?" I nodded enthusiastically and Aleistor lead me through the door that Sebastian had slipped through moment ago. I then felt something being pressed against my nose and mouth and began struggling in a panic to remove the obstruction.

"Calm down my pet I'm not going to hurt you; this is just protection" I glared at Aleistor fully expecting him to have drugged me, but after a few seconds of nothing happening I realised that maybe he was telling the truth. _Huh protection from what I wonder?_ But there was no time to ask as he ushered me through the room and through another door. We then went down a long flight of stairs and he removed the handkerchief from my face to tuck it into his pocket.

"You could have warned me" I grumbled. I began to hear voices through the door in front of us and Aleistor stopped to stand in front of me. He took my face in his hands and gave me a serious look.

"Are you sure you want this, pet? Once you enter there is no going back" I gulped as I looking into his eyes. _What am I doing here?_ I was starting to reconsider until I remembered Sebastian. H e would be down here...I nodded and gave Aleistor an encouraging smile and he gave me a quick peck on the nose. As his back turned to me I scrunched my nose up and quickly wiped it on my wrist as if it had something on the end of it. Aleistor opened the door and pulled me in before locking it behind me and I was left speechless at what I saw. Tables were placed in the middle of a dimly lit room and there were multiple people occupying them – all wearing masks of some sort. In front of them was a small stage with a large cage in the centre and inside the cage...I felt sick to my stomach. Inside the cage was the body of the girl in the pink dress – her wrists tied and a blindfold was covering her eyes. She looked as if she had been knocked out and I felt my heart almost stop as I recalled what Aleistor had said; _this is just protection_. That room must of been filled with some sort of drug...

"You may want to wear this, little vixen" A black mask was held in front of me and I slapped it away as I turned to face him. Aleistor had donned a mask himself and was giving me a disgusting smile.

"Of course you don't have to but I advise you do; secret identities and all that you understand" I felt my jaw clench as I stared at the man before me. Jacob and Aleistor had been close friends and I had practically grown up with this man. I knew he was widely known among women and he may have a thing for the younger ladies but I would never of thought him capable of doing something like this.

"What is this place?" I somehow managed to keep my voice level.

"This is a little hobby of mine" He took my hand and lead me to a seat.

"Just sit here and enjoy yourself" He then took to the stage and the members present began to clap and cheer like they had done for me earlier that evening. Aleistor waved and bowed before holding a hand up to signal his audience to hush.

"I'm glad you could all join me tonight! What a treat I have for you!" He gestured to the cage and I felt my stomach drop.

"I have for you tonight a beautiful young lady! You can keep her as a pet, sell her for parts and play with her any way you like!" I'm going to be sick. The girl seemed to be waking from the sedative and sat up as she shook her head in an attempt to remove the blindfold. Aleistor, seeing this, reached in through the bars and pulled it from her revealing one very bright blue eye. My heart broke as Aleistor opened up the auction and people began bidding. This was horrible! What kind of sick place was this? I had to do something...but what? The price grew larger and fewer people were making offers; this would be over soon. Acting on instinct my hand shot into the air as I stood.

"May I inspect the girl?" Aleistor looked surprised to see me getting involved but that quickly vanished and was replaced with a cruel grin.

"Of course you can! All stock can be examined" I gave him a tight smile as I moved to stand in front of the cage and crouched down in front of it.

"Please would everyone welcome out newest member!" I paid no attention to the welcomes behind me and looked over my shoulder to see Aleistor speaking to the crowd. I put my face close to the bars and saw the girl scowling at me.

"It's alright I'm going to get you out of here. What's your name?" The girl didn't reply and I couldn't blame her. I began looking over the cage and the daunting realisation struck that there may be no real way of getting her out.

"I _will_ get you out" As I said this Aleistor crouched beside me and placed a hand on my back.

"I never expected you to be so eager, Celine. However I am willing to offer you a discount seeing as you are a new member" I felt hope flare within me and cocked my eyebrow at Aleistor.

"How much of a discount?" He nudged his chin over his shoulder.

"The man in the front row has offered me £30,000...but I'd let you take her home for £20,000" The hope died away and I looked back at the girl.

"I don't have that kind of money..." I didn't know if I was saying it to the girl or to him. The hand at me back began to massage me and Aleistor's face came closer to mine.

"I'm sure we could work out some agreement to settle the debt" I closed my eyes and forced the bile back down my throat. Sure he had made the suggestion multiple times before but I had never once thought of sleeping with the man. But now there was a life on the line...I opened my eyes and turned them to Aleistor. I could do it...I could save this girl and tell the police...I was about to open my mouth and accept his offer when the girl spoke.

"Sebastian! Stop messing around and get me out of here!" I froze and turned to look back at the girl...who as it turned out was a boy. He had a hateful expression on his face.

"You...your his master?" The boy narrowed his eyes and I grabbed the bars.

"You're Sebastian's master? Why would he choose you?"

"What is this? What's going on?" Aleistor sounded almost scared and I turned around to see a shadow moving around the room leaving a trail of bodies behind it. Suddenly a man in black was stood in front of me, holding the girl/boy, and Aleistor was left crumpled on the floor. I stood and looked at the pile of white beside me.

"Is he dead?" Sebastian shook his head.

"Merely unconscious. I have informed the police of his hobby and they are on their way" I nodded and Sebastian turned to his master.

"What would you have me do with her, my lord?" The boy looked me over.

"She knows you" It wasn't a question. Sebastian nodded and the boy narrowed his eyes.

"How does she know you?"

"That is a question best saved for another time" The boy gave Sebastian a hard stare but seemed to relent.

"She was foolish enough to say she'd help me escape...bring her to the manor. She could be useful"

"My lord?"

"She knows you and what you are; if she knows that much and still lives there has to be a reason" Sebastian nodded and shifted the boy into one arm. He held out the other to me and I hesitantly took it. He pulled me against him and picked me up forcing me to wrap my arms around his neck.

"Hold on tight now" And then we were speeding through the night – the boy, the demon and I.

 _A.N_

 _The song I referenced was Dance With The Devil by Breaking Benjamin and I hope you give it a listen as it makes me think of Sebastian. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter and please favourite and review!_


	2. Chapter 2

We slowed to a stop outside a large manor and Sebastian lowered the boy and I to the ground. I let go of his neck and didn't look him in the eye as he opened the front door for us to enter. I could feel the blush on my cheeks but the embarrassment soon faded as I looked in awe at the furnishings of the house.

"Would you care for some tea my lord?" The boy agreed and waved a hand and Sebastian disappeared from our view. The boy turned to me and I couldn't help but wonder why he was in a dress.

"What is your name?"

"Celine Rose, and yours?" He smirked and closed his eyes.

"I am Ciel Phantomhive" I felt my eyes widen – I knew that name! His parents owned the largest toy company until they died in a fire...A light bulb went off in my mind. I tilted my head and stared down at Ciel.

"That's it isn't it?"

"What?"

"That's how you found Sebastian...when your parents died..." My voice trailed off as Ciel's eye widened slightly. He abruptly turned on his heel and walked up the stairs away from me. Not knowing what to do I decided to follow the kid until we reached what looked like a study and watched as Ciel sat behind a desk.

"Sit" He commanded and like a nervous dog I obeyed. Moments later Sebastian arrived and poured us both a cup of tea before moving to stand behind his master. After taking a sip of the hot drink and placing the cup back down Ciel raised his eye to mine.

"So you know about Sebastian. Tell me how you know him" My eyes flickered to the butler's and then back to Ciel.

"Sebastian used to work for my parents" Ciel gave no indication that this shocked him and kept his face stoic.

"He had a contract with one of them?" I shook my head and smiled.

"You misunderstand me – he had a contract with _both_ my parents" Ciel turned to Sebastian.

"It's possible to have multiple contracts?" Sebastian nodded and his eyes seemed to glow as he explained. If I didn't know any better, which I supposed I didn't, then I would of thought Ciel looked almost nervous at that moment.

"It is unusual for a demon to have multiple contracts as it would mean he would have to serve more than one person, however if the two contracts are for a married couple of the same household..." Ciel nodded in understanding and turned back to me, clearly more relaxed with the answer.

"So he worked for your parents. I assume the contract was fulfilled?" I crossed my legs and leaned back keeping my eyes on Ciel.

"Yes. My parents were never satisfied with the life they lead and begged Sebastian for wealth and power" I couldn't keep the disgust from my voice and Ciel picked up on it.

"You didn't like your parents?"

"They were my parents of course I liked them, that doesn't mean I agree with what they did"

"Do you hold a grudge against Sebastian for what happened to them?" I laughed and shook my head, confusing the boy.

"Of course not! They knew what they were getting into when they agreed to the contract, why would I hold a grudge?"Ciel leaned forward, his head resting on his hands.

"How long was Sebastian serving your parents?" I thought back to those days long ago and bit my lip in thought.

"Oh I think it must of been around two years? He wasn't a butler to my parents like he is now – no he was their executioner" Ciel's nose wrinkled in disgust.

"How so?"

"If someone got in their way they let him cut them down...oh don't give me that look, child, I know you've used him to do your dirty work too" Ciel didn't look away and instead kept that bored expression on his face. It was starting to bug me. When I had put two and two together and realised Sebastian' master was just a kid I had begun to feel sorry for him but now I was thoroughly reconsidering it – the boy seemed quite stuck up and spoilt.

"Not that I'm an expert in the matter _my lord_ but is it common for earls to wear dresses to social events?" A blush appeared on the boy's pale cheeks and he looked absolutely mortified.

"It was necessary for the mission" I held my hands up and smiled at the flustered boy.

"Of course it was! I'm not one to judge, kid don't worry – your secrets safe with me" I gave him a wink and in that moment I knew he wanted me gone. I took a small sip of his tea, glaring at me over the rim, and placed it back down on the saucer.

"How is it you are still alive miss Rose?" I rolled my eyes and shrugged.

"I ask myself that every day, kid" Sebastian hid a smirk at the comment and Ciel let out a frustrated sigh. Clearly he was not one for sarcasm, pity.

"You know about Sebastian, enough that you should be dead along with your parents. My question is why did Sebastian spare you?" I looked pointedly at the butler behind him and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes why did you spare me, _Sebastian_?" Ciel turned to look at the demon too but the man didn't seem uncomfortable. He simply looked at me with a shit eating grin and amused eyes.

"Her soul was of no value to me my lord. I've set a standard for my meals and she didn't...doesn't...meet those standards" I felt my stomach sink as he said it but kept my face emotionless like Ciel.

"Why not simply kill her then?" The demon turned to his master and closed his eyes giving him a smile.

"I heard the cries of another lost soul my lord and felt the girl was not worth the time it would take to kill her" Ciel turned to face me again.

"In any case you know too much now so I will give you a choice; you can either stay and work for me or I will order Sebastian to kill you" I narrowed my eyes and drummed my nails against the arm of the chair.

"I will not have my fate decided by a child no matter what title you hold"

"It is your choice miss Rose – I suggest you make the right one" I stood and flicked my hair over my shoulder before walking to the door.

"I choose home little Phantomhive. I choose to go home and wait for the disaster that was tonight to leave my mind" Ciel chuckled darkly and I saw Sebastian move closer to me.

"You know we can't allow that. I let you get away once it will not happen again" I glared at Sebastian and rolled my shoulders back.

"You don't scare me demon. You're not _him_ anymore" He stopped and I saw his eyes flash dangerously for a second. The insult had hit a nerve but I wasn't afraid, I refused to be afraid of him.

"What is she talking about Sebastian?" I opened my mouth before the butler could reply.

"When he was under the authority of my parents he was known as Marcus and god help anyone who got in his way. He was chaotic and feral and completely and utterly dangerous...this creature isn't the man I used to fear" _And adore_ I added mentally. Sebastian was watching me with a cold stare as I spoke and when I finished he let out a slow grin.

"My master is of a higher class that requires me to act accordingly. I assure you Celine I am the same demon I was all those years ago" His eyes turned purple for a moment but it didn't faze me. Watching the demon pour this kid tea, call him 'my lord' and act like a lap dog irked me and made it clear he wasn't the same man. Instead of cowering like he wanted I crossed my arms and leaned to the side, looking around him to his master.

"I'm going to go home, Ciel. I won't tell anyone about your little adventure tonight but if you send your bitch after me I'll make sure the whole of London becomes aware of the company you keep" The boy stared at me for a moment before smirking yet again.

"Don't underestimate me. Alright go home I'll have Sebastian bring the carriage around and escort you" I nodded my thanks and turned around not bothering to say goodbye to the boy. I didn't even check to see if Sebastian was following – all I knew was that I wanted to go home and sleep the whole evening off. When I got outside I found Sebastian sitting atop a carriage. He leapt down and held the door open for me but I didn't want to ride inside tonight. So I walked past him and climbed to the driver's seat and he joined me. I told him where I lived and we set off into the night. There was only the sound of the wheels turning and the horses moving against the earth when the demon spoke.

"Why did you seek me out tonight?" I shrugged and kept my eyes on the road ahead.

"I spotted you when I was on the stage and wanted to see if it was really you" I could feel his eyes on me but didn't turn to look at him.

"Oh? I think you're lying miss Rose" I sighed and watched the countryside fly by as the horses gained speed.

"Believe what you want Sebastian" I felt his hand brush against my cheek and moved away from the touch. _It's not him...it's not the same..._

"Why so hostile? I remember you being more friendly..." I frowned down at the horses.

"I was friendly because I had a crush on you when I was a kid. You sure stamped that out fast though and I grew out of it" My voice had gone harsh and Sebastian's eyes had narrowed dangerously.

"I am many things, miss Rose, but I am not a paedophile. Your feelings would never of been returned and I think I acted appropriately" I glared at the demon and snorted.

"I didn't mean like that and you know it – I offered you my soul and you rejected it. I mean what kind of demon refuses a soul when it's offered to them freely?" The pain of that memory ran through me and my anger and humiliation at the rejection kept me going. Sebastian listened to my outburst with a smirk on his face.

"Your soul had no value to me – I had just devoured your parents moments before" I knew he was trying to intimidate and scare me but it wouldn't work. I knew him too well...or so I thought.

"Save it I told you I'm over it. I only looked for you to see how you were getting on and nothing more" The lie rolled off my tongue easily and Sebastian seemed to buy it. He secured his eyes back on the road and gripped the reins more firmly. I snorted as I realised what he was doing.

"And here I was thinking butlers just served tea and opened the doors" Sebastian let go of the reins with one hand to place it over his heart.

"Oh no, miss, what kind of butler would I be if I couldn't drive a simple carriage?" I rolled my eyes and wrapped my arms around myself.

"A normal one I would say" We didn't talk after that and when he pulled up to my home we said no goodbyes. He drove off and the darkness consumed the vehicle. I let myself into the house and after taking one step inside was grabbed by the wrist and harshly pulled into the house. I gasped and spun to land a punch to the intruder and was satisfied when I saw who it was. I raised my fist again to aim for his face when he let go of me and held up his hands in surrender.

"Easy there my dear! It's just me!" I kept my fist raised, poised to attack, and snarled.

"How the hell are you here, Aleistor?" He flicked his golden hair from his eyes and sighed at the floor.

"The police showed up moments after that...thing...knocked me out. It took a lot of talking and money to get them to release me" He sounded pissed and I felt utterly disgusted that he had been able to bribe his way out of jail. I pointed to the door I had just walked in from and stood my ground.

"You are not staying here! What you did makes me feel sick to my stomach...get out! I can't stand to look at you!" He seemed surprised by my outburst and it only fuelled my anger more.

"Oh come now, Celine. I thought I could count on you to shelter me while the police have my house under lockdown. You did seem awfully eager to have that girl"

"I was going to free her you lunatic! You honestly believed I would give you shelter after what you did?!"

"Just one night my sweet that's all I ask" I grabbed his arm and pushed him through the door.

"I don't care who you are, Aleistor, but if you come near me again I will make you wish you were never born" I didn't give him a chance to react before I slammed the door in his face and locked it, securing the bolt on the inside to prevent him opening it with the key Jacob had given him years ago. I leaned against the door taking a deep breath, calming myself, before heading straight for the bedroom. I didn't bother to undress myself before collapsing onto the bed and falling into a dreamless sleep.

~ ? ~

The next day it was all over the newspapers of the scandal that was Aleistor Chamber. I threw the newspaper onto the dining table and growled in frustration at the knock of the door. _If this is someone asking about Chamber again..._ It had started early in the morning where folk had lumped me in with the viscount and had come to give me a piece of their mind. I had told them the truth and then they had begun to gossip and I had turned them away. I didn't have time for that crap today. When I opened the door, however, my mood only darkened.

"What do you want now?" Sebastian smiled down at me and gave a small bow.

"May I please come inside?" I crossed my arms and scowled at him.

"No. If you're going to kill me get on with it" He chuckled and shook his head.

"I am not here to kill you – I have a message from my master. He would like me to escort you to the manor"

"Whatever he wants I'm not interested"

"Oh?" I grabbed the edge of the door and narrowed my eyes.

"If you're not here to kill me then please leave I'm in no mood to be talking to you or your master today. Whatever he wants I'm sure he can get it without me!" Sebastian closed his eyes and bowed again.

"If that is your final answer, my lady" He turned and returned to the carriage. If I had known what was about to happen then I would of clung to him and begged for him to take me to the manor. But I couldn't see the future and I wasn't aware, as I was watching the carriage drive away, that a man had entered my home. A hand covered my mouth while another encircled my waist and I cried out in alarm. The man pulled me backwards into the house and kicked the door close. I thrashed in his arms and heard him grunt as my elbow connected with his ribs. The last thing I remembered was a sharp pain at the back of my head and then my world went black.

A.N

 _Sorry this chapter is shorter! Hoping the next one will be longer!_


	3. Chapter 3

I awoke to find a pain in both my shoulders. I looked to the side and winced as my head exploded in pain and saw that I was being held by my wrists to the ceiling. I tried to move but whimpered as I soon found out that moving meant more pain. I lifted my head weakly and saw nothing more than an empty table and closed door in front of me. I inhaled and almost choked as the chemical smell of sterilizer hit the back of my throat. I tried to move but I was bound too tightly and I only resulted in rattling the chains that held me. Someone must have heard the noise because seconds later a tall man in a hooded cloak entered the room. He said nothing as he approached and slowly circled me. I followed his movements as best I could from my position.

"Hey…what do you want with me?" As soon as I spoke I felt a sharp stinging pain spread across my back and I felt my body arch in response to the sudden pressure. A cry of pain escaped my lips and I felt tears begin to form.

"What the fuck…" Again, I was whipped. Every time I spoke another lashing came and I quickly learnt to keep my mouth shut. I had no idea what this man wanted but he clearly wasn't interested in what I had to say. When I finally grew quiet he lowered the whip and stood in front of me.

"Where is the demon?" His voice was deep and from the few words he spoke it was clear he was well off. I raised my eyes to the shadow hiding the man's eyes and swallowed.

"Demon? What demon?" He raised the whip again and my whole body shook in fear at the thought of another whipping.

"Demon? Demon! I know one demon! Sebastian, right? That demon?!" The whip was lowered and I let out a shaky breath.

"Where is the demon?" I bit my lip and shook my head.

"I don't know…I hardly know him!" The whip was brought down and I felt blood trickle from the fresh wound across my face.

"Where is the demon?" This cycle continued for god-knows how long until a thought hit me.

"How do you know about demons?" The man chuckled.

"Oh, we've been following the scum's movements for a while now…but that is not important. Where is the demon?" I took in his words; _we've been following the scum's movements_. Surely that meant they would know where he is…

"Why? Why are you doing this to me?" Suddenly his face was close to mine and I saw a pair of green eyes watching me closely.

"Why? Because you dealt with the demon and lived to tell the tale! You are connected to this beast and if I am correct he will come for you" The man was completely serious, what a shame. I let out a harsh chuckle and shook my head.

"Clearly you didn't do your research. I'm not 'connected' to Sebastian at all; he won't be coming for me" The man made a 'tch' sound and moved away from me so I was facing his back. His arms moved and his head lowered and then suddenly he spun around and came close to me. He grabbed my hair in his fist and held my head up while bringing a blade, which he must have hidden inside the cloak, to my throat. I didn't dare breathe as he pushed the metal into my skin and I gripped the chains above me tightly in my hands.

"Perhaps if you scream he will come…yes…lets spill your blood and see how fast the demon comes running" I felt my body tense and my lip tremble. _He's going to kill me_.

"Please you don't need to do this…I know where he is! If you let me go…" The blade pushed deeper into my neck and I gasped as it slowly cut into the flesh.

"You had your chance and now, my pretty, you will be a sacrifice…" It was almost unrealistic – how the fuck was I dying this way? I wasn't supposed to die this way…I was supposed to be old surrounded by family, I was supposed to die with my husband by my side…I closed my eyes as the man drew back the blade preparing to slice my throat open no doubt. That's when it happened. Time froze in place and reality unravelled as my mind reached out. He asked me questions, questions that were quickly answered. His words of revenge made my soul shiver in pleasure and in that moment, I realised I was completely and utterly weak. I couldn't say no. It took only seconds for me to open my eyes, another second for my captor to witness the hatred in my eyes and then the last final second for me to snarl out one word.

"Kill"

A/N;

 _This is extremely short I know [I'm sorry I really am!] I was stuck on how to do this chapter nut hopefully next few will be longer! Be patient pretty please x_


	4. Chapter 4

I stared at the carnage before me and felt nothing; no sorrow, no regret, no anger…just…nothing. The man who had tortured me for information had been ripped to shreds and I was now left with the horrific realisation that I may have escaped death this time, but next time may be much worse. I felt a hand rest on my shoulder and I flinched not realising my saviour had now crouched in front of me. He raised an eyebrow and grabbed my chin with his free hand and made it so I was forced to look him in the eye.

"Mistress I think it best we leave, don't you agree?" I blinked stupidly into his glowing eyes and slowly nodded. My body, it seemed, was still sluggish and disoriented from everything that had happened.

"Are you able to walk?" I thought for a moment and slowly got to my feet. I stood on the spot for a moment before taking a cautious step forward…and then my legs gave out from beneath me. I closed my eyes awaiting the impact of my body hitting the floor when I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. I looked up and there he was again, saving me.

"It appears you cannot…very well. I will carry you" I was lifted with ease and he carried me bridal style to the doorway when he paused and looked down at me.

"Where shall I take you, Mistress?"

"Celine" He frowned and tilted his head.

"Pardon?" I looked away – his pale eyes unnerving me.

"My name is Celine not Mistress…if this arrangement is going to work then you have to call me Celine" He thought on this and then nodded smirking down at me.

"Of course, _Celine_ " I felt a shiver down my spine at how he said my name and mentally gave myself a slap. _Oh really, Celine? Now is not the time_.

"What's your name?"

"What would you like to call me?" I snorted.

"I asked your name – what do you not have one?" His eyes narrowed and I felt mine widen as I realised that I just back talked a fucking demon. Seconds passed in tense silence before he looked straight ahead and began walking.

"I am rather fond of the name Zeke" I thought it was a stupid ass name but hey I wasn't going to argue with a demon and I _had_ asked him his preference.

"Okay Zeke…take me home" I told him where I lived and he nodded in understanding.

"Hold on tight little human" I wrapped my arms around his neck and gripped on tight as his walking speed increased until he was full out running – faster than any human could. The wind cut into my skin and I had to close my eyes against it. I felt more than heard him chuckle as we slowed down. I felt Zeke lower me to the floor and I opened my eyes to find myself in my living room. I let go instantly and stepped away from the demon.

"How…how did you get inside?" Zeke rolled his eyes and pointed to himself.

"I'm a demon, remember? You think something as small as a lock will stop me entering a home?" I felt myself blush with embarrassment as I realised he was right. _There's so much I need to learn…_ Sure I had Sebastian with me when I was growing up but he wasn't _my_ demon. I had no idea what my responsibilities were as owner of the contract – what did Zeke expect of me? As I was pondering all this Zeke inspected me from head to toe. He gave a small hum of approval.

"You have very beautiful eyes, Celine" I found it odd that he would complement me on my eyes of all things but I gave him a polite smile all the same – how often did demons hand out compliments?

"Thank you" He took a step closer and pushed a strand of hair from my face. I didn't like the look he had in his eyes.

"When a demon makes a contract, a seal must be placed on both the human and the demon"

"Yes, I am aware" He raised his eyebrows and smirked.

"Oh really? Then you must be aware, _Celine_ , that you are not yet marked" My eyes widened with understanding and I backed away from the demon.

"T-that's fair…where w-will it go?" I cursed myself for stumbling over my words but the fear had crept up on me. I didn't want to be branded and I knew it would hurt. Zeke eyed me up and appeared to be in thought.

"The more visible the mark the stronger the bond…and you are far too _delicious_ for me to allow a weak bond" His eyes flicked up to mine and I understood. I gasped and fell to my knees as a sudden burning ran through my head. I tried to scream but no sound came out. A stinging sensation took over and it was all too much – I knew I was going to throw up. As I felt the pressure rise from my stomach it all went away. Like nothing had ever happened. I looked up from my kneeling position to see Zeke gritting his teeth – more in annoyance than pain – and noticed a seal similar to Sebastian's on his left hand. He looked down at me and knelt beside me cupping my face in his hands. Tears had sprung from my eyes and he wiped them from my cheeks as they fell.

"There. Now there is no escaping from me, Celine" He gave me a feral grin and rose, walking away from me.

"Until told otherwise I will act as your butler, Celine. I will protect and care for you until the terms of our contract are met and, when they are, I will take great pleasure in devouring your soul" He disappeared from the room and I heard the faint sound of movement coming from the kitchen. He was making food? I clutched at my chest as I felt my breathing get out of control and bowed my head focusing on the simple in and out. When I had calmed down I stood and moved to a nearby mirror. I stared, unfeeling, at the girl in front of me and raised a shaking hand to cover my left eye. In my reflection, I saw Celine Rose; outspoken singer with a pretty little face and her whole life ahead of her. Slowly, so slowly, I lowered my hand and that image was shattered. The girl in front of me had the same blonde hair, the same build, the same blue eye…but this girl was no longer Celine. The glowing mark of a demon stood out against her pale blue eye and I knew I could never be the same girl anymore. My days were numbered and I would die without a family and husband around me. No, I would die at the hands of a demon and I _asked_ for this. My lips set into a hard line as I glared at my reflection. _Stupid girl why did you ask for this?_ But I knew why. That man had told me there were others, more people like him. What if I wasn't the only person they had captured? What if there were other people being tortured for information…I had unknowingly called out to Zeke for him to save my life, but that wasn't the full terms of our contract. I wanted these people to suffer, to know that they will not get away with this. I held my head high as I turned my back on my reflection and took a seat on one of the chairs. No point in worrying now…what's done is done. I looked to my right and saw Zeke had changed, somehow, into a white shirt with a waistcoat and tie and into a pair of rather smart looking trousers. He held a serving tray in one hand and placed the other one over his heart.

"I have prepared a pot of earl grey for you, Celine" He poured the drink and placed it on the table in front of me and I took a sip. It was good. I licked my lips, thinking, and turned to Zeke.

"I need you to do something for me" He nodded once and smiled.

"Of course" I placed my cup down and took a deep breath.

"I need you to contact someone for me. They can help us with finding whoever those people who captured me are" Zeke frowned down at me.

"I am perfectly capable of doing this myself, Celine" I noted a tone of annoyance but chose to ignore it.

"Yes but they can make this go faster…that is what you want, right? You want to get this whole thing over with as fast as possible so you can…eat me?" Zeke's eyes narrowed slightly before he composed himself. He gave a low bow.

"Yes, Celine. Who is it I am to get in contact with?" I gestured towards the desk in the corner of the room.

"Ciel Phantomhive. His address will be in the top drawer…please do not mention anything to him other than I need his help…" Zeke nodded and left my side. In all honesty I didn't want to die any faster than I needed to but I did want those men to suffer and the quicker we found them the quicker that could happen. I watched as Zeke wrote the letter and wondered about what would happen when he and Sebastian met. Do demons get along? I shook my head and leaned back against the seat.

 _This is going to be fun_.

A/N;

 _Quick chapter before work! Next chapter I'm thinking of switching POV's? Also if you didn't already know I have a Wattpad account now up under KillerAddiction20 if you're interested_ _:)_


	5. Update!

Hi guys!

I just wanted to let you all know I've moved over to Wattpad under the name KillerAddiction20.

I apologise for not updating my stories – there's been a lot going on and I've had major writers block for these old stories so I'm not sure if I will continue with them – no guarantees!

I still have lots of ideas on where to go so please be patient with me!

I'm very grateful that you guys are still reading my fanfictions and want me to continue – I'll do my best to try and carry on with them.

In the meantime if you have Wattpad and would like to see some of the other stuff I'm doing please go look me up as I'm putting most of my focus on that site now.

Again, thank you everyone for the reviews and favourites and I hope soon I will be able to continue with the stories!

\- - Lei xoxo


End file.
